Let's save our soul-mates
by purple heartz
Summary: Billy, Shun, Dan, Marucho, and the resistance are coming back on Earth, after defeating the Vexos. When they arrive at the cafe, Joe and Ren drop a bombshell on them. Now the Vexos have Fabia, Chan, Julie, Alice, and Runo! How will they get them back? Since Dan and Shun haven't told Runo and Alice their true feelings!
1. Chapter 1

Let's save our soul-mates

Chapter1:Return and bombshell

Dans' POV

I cant believe we're back from New Vestroia! I can't wait to see Runo! Everyone but Runo knows i like her. Okay fine I'm in lover with her! Anyway me and Shun were in the back of the group talking. "So, are you ready?" he asked

"Ready for what?"

"To confess to Runo, that you love her?"

"I'll admitt it to Runo, when you admitt it to Alice!" Just then we arrived at the Misuki cafe. When we entered Joe and Ren were sitting at a table, with sad, depressing looks.

"Hey guys!" Billy greeted them with happieness.

"Hello" they said back glumly.

"Where are the girls?" Marucho asked. That's when they looked up. Their eyes red-eyed from crying.

"They're gone." Ren answered.

"What do you mean 'they're gone'?" i asked

"Theses people called the Vexos challenged all of us to brawles. And well, the girls lost. The Vexos took them captive." Joe explained. "Then we challenged them, to get the girls back... and..."

"And what?" Shun questioned.

"They lost. So now the Vexos have Fabia, Chan, Julie..." They hesitated for a moment, and i swear they looked at me and Shun. "Alice and Runo" that hit me in the gut and judging by Shun's reaction he felt the same.

"We're so sorry" Ren apologized "We tried our hardest and so did the girls"

"It's not your fault" Shun said "It's the Vexos! We're going to find them, and beat them!"

"Yeah!" we all agreed.

Later that night

Shun's POV

I was spending the night at Dan's. I couldn't get what Ren said earlier out of me head. The Vexos have Alice. Why Alice? Why any of the girls? They better not do anything to my Alice-! Realization dawned on me. I just said my Alice. Dan came into his Room.

"Hey so how'd you take the news earlier?" he asked

"When Ren said they the Vexos have Alice i felt hit in the gut. What about you?"

"The same, only about Runo"

"Yeah. Well let's hope they dont plan on doing anything with the girls." he nodds.

"Yea, so what do you think the Vexos want with the girls?"

"I dont know. Their are only seven guys in the Vexos-including Hydron. And they better not do anything bad to them."

"Yeah, especially our girls!" we go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating for a while. i dont have my own computer so i use the libraries. so i post this weeks to day**** chapter today.**

Chapter2: The kidnappings pt.1 Alice

Alices pov

I just got off my baku-pod. To be more accuraten I just got done talking to Shun! Oh how i love him. With his orange-hazel eyes, black hair-. Getting off topic. Anyway Shun said that he, Dan, and the others- including the resistance- are coming back to Earth! They just finished with the Vexos. When i told the others the news they wanted to throw a 'Welcome Back' party. We got to taling.

"So are you finally gonna do it?"

"Do what?" She asked

"Finally tell Dan, you're in love with him?"

"I don't know. I mean what if he forgot about me? And is going out with Mirs?"

"Runo. Shun told me that Ace and Mira like each other. So you don't need to worry about anyother girl coming in and taking Dan away from you."

She sighed heavily. "Okay, but what if he doesn't love- like me back? Then what do i do?" i smile.

"Runo, believe me when i say this but, Dan does love you! I swear you two are so worried about facing your feelings for each other, and jump to conclusions thinking that the other won't like you back-"

"Can you get to the point?"

"My point is you and Dan don't want to face your feelings for each other, so you fight for no reason. So are you going to tell Dan you like hime or not?"

"I don't know. I mean he could laugh right in my face about it then tell me to scram."

"Runo, Dan does like you-" she looked up.

"Do you really think so?"

"Know so" i nodded.

"Hey girls!" Julie screamed as we went into the Cafe.

"Hey" Runo and I said in union.

"Okay girls take a break" Joe said

"Are you sure?" Chan asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, we'll finish for you." Ren said

"Yea, besides you girls have done enough for the day let us finish it up."

"Okay" Chan and Fabia said, then went up to their boyfriends and gave them a kiss on the cheek.

"But call if you need help with anything." Chan sadi

"Yea" Fabia nodded in agreement.

"We'll be fine" Ren reassured.

"Can we hurry? I would like to have our 'girls night out' soon." Julie said

"Okay" They left their boyfriends arms. We all packed up our things.

"Goodbye"

"Goodbye" Joe and Ren shouted as we left for the night.

"Hey, since it'is 5:00 maybe we should split up" Fabia said

"Okay" Julie agreed "How 'bout those with the one they 'like' can go to the spa. And the ones' with secret 'crushes' can go to the mall." We all liked the idea.

"Okay" the rest of us said as we left. When me and Runo were only a few blocks away from the Cafe, I got this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Runo" i said as we stopped.

"Yea?"

"I have a bad feeling"

"How bad?"

"Really bad. Like when we battled against Naga!" Runo looked surprised.

"That is a pretty bad feeling. What do you think we should do?" Then, two figures appered in front of us. We didn't recognize them. One had long purple nails, white hair, and looked insane. The other had long blue hair, and looked pretty quiet.

"Who are you?!" Runo demanded.

"I'm Gus, and this is Shadow Prove, and we're apart we're apart of the Vexos!" The long blue haired guy called Gus said.

"What do you want with us?" I ask

"Easy" Shadow said "We want to brawl you." We looked at each other. If Dan and Shun can deafeat these guys then so can we!

"You're on!" Runo said for the two of us. We activated are guantlanents, and entered the battlefield.

"Gate card set! Game card set!" All of us scream.

"Ladies first" Gus told us.

"Bakugan brawl! Darkess Hydrinod stand!" Hydrinod came ouy in full from.

"I am Darkness ultima Hydrinod" he said

"Bakugan brwal! Bakugan stand!" Shadow prov said, his bakugan looked like some mechanical Hydrinod! It was disgracefull!

"Who's that supposed to be? Me? Well, I Find that quiet offenceive! Hydrinod said. "Yeah! noway that thing is better than me!"

"We'll sse" Shadow ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ability card activate!" The space Hydrinod was on started to glow. Oh this can't be good! "Opponient swallow activate! This card pretty much leaves your preecious Hydrinod paralized for the rest of the brawl. Not to mention that if you or your partner try to free your bakugan, you lose two life points. Unless your partner is willing to sacrifice, one of her bakugan to set yours free." I was stunned. Okay maybe I wasn't ready to take them on. "So you Russian? You know Shun Kizami by any chance?"

"Yeah, So what's it to you?"

"Oh just thought I let you know that when he was back at New Vestoria- when Kuso was here with nearly everyone else- well, me and him brawled" I smirk

"Oh yeah? Well you probably lost!"

"Actually no" he said calmly "I won with that mechanical bakugan of mine. And took your precious boyfriend captive!" He started to laugh like a maniac. I was to stunned to speak. Shun was captured? No, I refuse to believe that! There is noway Shun lost! I changed the subject.

"We never said what we would get if we won or what you'd get if you won."

"That's easy, if we win we take you captive, if we lose then you can go free." No way was I or Runo gonna lose and let ourselves get captured by those creeps! But before I knew it Shadow played another card. "Ability card activate! Opponet take down! This card has my opponet auto matically lose the duel. Now mechanical Hydrinod attack the original with turning gash!" The mechanical bakugans' stomach roared to life. It attacked Hydrinod, and I lost. A portal soon followed. It looked like the kind for the doom dimension. Hydrinod-in ball form-was going towards the portal!

"NO!" I scream "Hydrinod!" I ran after him, and fell into the portal. The last thing I remember was Runo screaming my name, as I went through the portal. Once I was fully through, I could no-longer see or hear anything else (except for Hydrinod and darkness that is). The last thing I was thinking was how I wished Shun was there to save me- protect me! And that I told him how I felt when he was last her on Earth.


End file.
